Tenshi Neko
by Clear Shadow
Summary: The Charmed Ones have vanquished many demons but... what if this time they made a mistake?


Tenshi Neko

******************************************************************

Disclaimer: I own Mila and her father. Sharpsnout owns Binxs. Somebody else owns everyone else, ok?

******************************************************************

Hay. The sounds of cows feeding, mooing, doing other assorted bovine tasks, that was all she heard for the first five seconds of alertness. The moment passed, however, and she was sitting up and working out the kinks in her neck and back.

"Breakfast," she said decisively, "Breakfast first and then I'll work from there," she nodded to her self and leapt nimbly down from the rafters that had been her hidey-hole for the past week. The Neko's ears flicked back and forth as she listened for the sound of the farmer or one of his farmhands. Discovering no such noises she walked up to a cow and petted her head, "You'd better not kick me," she warned, "Or I'll turn you into burgers," keeping a hand on the cow's flank she knelt by her udder and sticking a bottle under one of the teats and began milking. The cow turned her head to peer curiously at the girl. She was a pretty thing, snow-white hair and piercing green eyes. The only thing that made her any different from you normal human was the black cat ears and long black tail. She was a Tenshi Neko, a cat-demon, and a benevolent one. Her kind lived as household kitties, petted and pampered with the owners never knowing that on some nights their prized Persian transformed itself into a humanoid creature. Mila was half so she lost the ability to transform and instead gained the ears and tail.  She smiled cheerfully and patted the cow's head again.

"Thanks. I appreciate the milk," the cow mooed in reply, as Mila hugged her. "Bye cows! I probably won't be coming back. I have to go kill stuff!" she flounced out of the barn as the cows looked on.

            Mila walked leisurely along side of some highway leading to San Francisco. She'd never been to San Francisco; she'd heard it was nice. Her mind was solely fixed on the task she needed to complete, though a small portion was thinking about the milk in her backpack and the itchy hat covering her ears. She needed to find _them_. Let's forget that she didn't know what they looked like. Only that there were three woman and a small Whitelighter…thing. Mila scowled, she _hated_ Whitelighters. _Mother was a half Whitelighter and the stupid Elder things took her. They didn't like her 'cause she married daddy. Well they can just bite themselves for all I care. I'll kill them for what they did to me_, she hissed angrily. Nearby someone gasped as the fork they were eating with melted in their mouth. Up ahead there was a Welcome to San Francisco sign. Mila looked up at it and meowed curiously.

            "Well, at least I'm in the right city…" she plopped her backpack on the ground and sat next to it. Several passing cars honked at her but she ignored them, half in her bag, "Stupid lack of organization," she growled, "Can't find _anything_," she mumbled a curse and dug further in, "Could've gotten folders or something but _nooooooo_ had to throw everything in here in a hurry. Just 'cause daddy only had a limit time before they found hi—A-ha! Found it!" she meowed happily as she pulled out a letter. 'Don't open it unless you're prepared for the consequences.' Her father had said. She hugged the envelope to her chest then ripped it open.

            _Mila,_

_                  If you're reading this then you've decided that revenge is the only consolation for my death. You know what our laws say of such things but if you feel ready…the witches that have decided that I am the condemned are no ordinary ones. They are the Charmed ones. They are in the company of the Chosen One. You will have a hard time with them. Their names are Piper, Phoebe and Paige Halliwell. The Chosen one is called Dan, or Binxs._ (Mila snorted, "Who nicknames themselves _Binxs_?") _The live at 1329 Prescott Street in San Francisco. Make your kills quick and clean; don't play with them as our Yami cousins do. Show them the mercy of a quick death. I love you._

            Tears dripped down Mila's pale face as she stuffed the letter back into her pack. Then she stood back up and continued walked, oblivious to the traffic jam she had caused behind her.

*~*~*~*

            The occupants of 1329 Prescott where just sitting down for a rare quiet-family-type breakfast when Mila reached the house. She had finished her milk on the walkway of the house and stuffed the empty bottle back in her backpack. The pack she put in the bushes.

            "Won't be needing this anymore…" she sighed a very cat-like sigh and walked up to the door. Taking a steadying breath, she had never killed anything before, she knocked. After three knocks the door opened by young woman with shoulder length filthy blonde hair. Phoebe Halliwell looked around but saw nothing. Shrugging it off as kids playing pranks she closed the door, turned around and was promptly hit by a milk bottle. The hard ceramic bottle broke on impact as Phoebe slumped to the ground. Mila heard the sound of running feet and turned around in time to see the other two Charmed ones, the Chosen One and a Whitelighter charge in.

            "What did you do?!" a pause, "Who are you?!?" Mila hissed, "Ok…_what_ are you?"

            "None of your damn business," she snapped, "It doesn't matter anyway."

            "Oh…um…Ok. Why?"

            "I'm here to kill you."

            "Oh is that all?"

            "Are you making fun of me?" Mila demanded, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at Paige.

            "Well, you attacked my sister with a milk bottle," Mila did a double take.

            "What does _that_ matter?!?" she shook her head, "You are all trying to distract me! Stop it!!" the little kid snorted with badly suppressed laughter and Mila flew at him. The kid waved his hand and sent her flying. She hit a bookshelf and rolled as it crashed down.

            "Ok, that hurt," she complained as she stood back up, "I almost _died_. That thing looks heavy!" they were all staring, too shocked to do anything else, "What? If you tell me that I don't look able to kill you I'll _really_ let you have it," she warned. One of them bit back a smile, "I can kill you! I can! I just don't exactly have…y'know…practice. I've never killed anything before! Not even bugs!"

            "Can I ask you something?" Mila shrugged.

            "I guess…But I'm gonna kill you afterwards."

            "Uh…yeah. Can I ask _why_ you want to kill us," Mila scowled and yanked the hat off of her head, her black cat ears pricked forward and the left one twitched slightly. She was so intent on the group in front of her that she didn't notice the one that she had knocked out beginning to stand back up.

            "You vanquished my daddy!" she exclaimed, "He was the only thing I had left after _your_ kind," here she shot a death glare at Leo and Binxs, "Took away my mother."

            "Was your father a demon?" Mila gave an impressive one-eyed eye roll.

            "I have cat ears," she snapped, "What do you think I a—" suddenly she was grabbed from behind. Mila kicked and hissed, trying unsuccessfully to get free as several metal implements around the house melted. Piper jumped as her necklace turned into a puddle and dripped down her blouse.

            "Calm down!" Phoebe said through gritted teeth, "Look, just _talk_ to us and then decide if you really want to go through with killing us."

            "Put me down so I can kill you properly!" Mila shouted in reply, "I don't _have_ anything else! You stupid people took everything! Everything!" she screamed it like a challenge and burst into hysterical sobbing.

*~*~*~*

            "So your name is Mila Johenson?" Mila turned her head to the side. How in the world had everything gone so wrong? She had carefully planned for every inconvenience, except from a sneak attack to the rear. Now she was stuck to a chair with a well-placed binding spell. Piper tried again, "Your name is Mila Johenson?"

            "Yes."

            "And you're how old?"

            "15."

            "And you are—"

            "I'm half Tenshi Neko, fourth human, fourth Whitelighter, _satisfied_? Now let me go!"

            "And let you melt us?" Binxs demanded. Mila shot a death glare his way.

            "When I am free I may disobey my father's wishes and play with you before I eventually kill you," she spat, "I will probably pull out each one of your hairs, follicle by follicle," Binxs gulped, that sounded _painful_, "Besides don't you think that if I could melt people I would've ended this way earlier? I can only melt metal. I can also," she meowed angrily and Binxs went flying out of the room. There was a loud thud in the next room, "Don't know why I didn't think of it sooner…" Phoebe stuck a gag in her mouth.

            "Stop that," she ordered. Mila glared, "We just want to find out _why_," Mila muttered an unintelligible reply.

            "We can't get anything out of her if she can't talk," Paige pointed out.

            "I have an idea," Leo went into the kitchen and returned within a few minutes with a gallon of milk. Mila made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a purr. Phoebe removed the gag tentatively.

            "That's not fair!" Mila complained, "It really isn't!" Leo set a glass down in front of her and filled it with milk, "That's really mean!! Meanie! Meanie!"

            "Cooperate, that means being polite and not sending members of this family flying, and you can have the whole thing."

            "We just bought that!" Paige told him. Mila thought the offer over and nodded meekly. The spell was lifted and Mila pounced on the glass. It lasted about 3.5 seconds and after finishing it Mila was rubbing up against Leo's legs and purring loudly.

            "Neko's are cat demons," Leo explained, "They have an obsession with milk," Mila climbed back into the chair.

            "Just because you gave me milk doesn't mean I like any of you. _Especially_ you Whitelighter, but I'll behave. Give me some more milk and I'll even apologize to Binxs over there."

            "Questions now, milk later," Piper told her.

            "Fine."

            "Why do you want to kill us?"

            "What part of 'you vanquished my daddy' did you miss? He didn't do anything!"

            "Was this the cat that went on that killing spree last month?" Paige asked.

            "He didn't kill anything!!" Mila exclaimed, "He's a Tenshi Neko like me! You were looking for a Yami Neko!"

            "Ok. A what?" Mila sighed with gentle annoyance.

            "Tenshi Neko are _good_ demons,' she explained, "We're your basic house kitties. Only when you aren't looking we can transform…well I'm half so _I_ can't but anyway…Yami Nekos are the wild cats. The ones that savage the hands that feed them. They're likely to go on a killing spree. Unless you know the subtle differences you can't tell the two types of Nekos apart. I think that's why daddy went quietly…"

            "Ohhh…I know what you're talking about. The one that pleaded with us to see his daughter one last time. Him right?" Mila nodded, afraid that if she opened her mouth she would start crying again. Binxs stomped back into the room.

            "What just happened?"

            "You went for a ride Binxs," Phoebe informed him, "Compliments of Air Mila," Mila giggled.

            "Wait…what?"

            "We made a peace treaty."

            "Milk. Lots of it," Mila meowed and a second glass was poured. 

            "So we vanquished the wrong demon?" Mila nodded, still drinking.

            "Unfortunately it happens a lot more than you might think," Leo said, "But what I can't understand is why you'd seek revenge. I thought Tenshi Nekos weren't allowed to do that."

            "We not," Mila spoke into her glass, a blush spreading across her pallid features, "Dad warned me that if I wanted to seek revenge that I would have to kill myself afterwards. So the madness wouldn't spread to my children."

            "That's sick."

            "That's life," Mila replied, shrugging.

            "But you were ready to…ugh. That's really sick," Mila looked at Binxs.

            "Haven't you loved anyone that much?" she asked, "Enough that your life seems like a small gift to give them? 'Cause if not then you don't have much of a life," he looked out the window, "I felt that for my father. After Mom left he was all I had."

            "You're mom left you?"

            "Whitelighters took her away."

            "That's why you hate them then?" Mila nodded empathetically. 

            "I think I heard of your mother," Leo said, "Melody right?"

            "Yeah," Leo was nodding.

            "The Elders were very angry that she wanted to marry a demon. Even a benevolent one like a Tenshi Neko."

            "We knew _that_," she replied with a ear twitch, "Me and dad aren't stupid you know."

            "Dad and _I_," Binxs received another death glare.

            "Excuse me?"

            "Dad and I."

            "Shut up. Or I will send you on a _one way trip_ to the nearest wall. Milk offer or not, I'll do it!"

            "Would you _really_?" Mila looked down.

            "_No_. But I will find some _other_ way  to torture you. I can be really inventive when it comes to revenge."


End file.
